Child (ish) Conversations
by SilvermistRuhi
Summary: Abhijeet tells Daya his views on the responsibilities of being a father.


"So how's life?" Daya asked his best friend cum brother Abhijeet.

"Normal isn't the word but whoever isn't a CID officer wouldn't say so." he replied with a chuckle.

They rarely had time for these illogical talks these days because apart for the time taken by their jobs, Abhijeet had become the brand new father to a cute little boy named Aditya a week ago.

"why what's going on?" Daya asked helping himself to some ice cream and flopping down on Abhijeet's relatively new couch, ignoring his glare.

"Well, what can I say?" he replied " i don't know why but day or night I get this strange happy happy feeling for no apparent reason. But I'm a new parent so I guess that's not a big surprise."

"Oh no no boss! Of course it's no surprise boss you're just having that goofy idiot like grin on your face that you had for weeks before and after your wedding" Daya retorted with a snort.

"humph!" Abhijeet glared at Daya

"you weren't any better as far as I remember."

Ignoring his comment Daya again asked "so what's new?"

"Uh everything!" the latter replied stretching his arms and resting his head on the headrest. " having a baby is great and all that but it's also a pain in the neck. Literally!"

"Really? How is that?" asked a bemused Daya.

"Trust me buddy you don't wanna know"

"Oh yes I do."

"Nah I don't want to scare you, besides, Tarika would kill me."

"oh come on"

"no"

"please"

"NO!"

"oh please boss, the amount of hype you're giving it its either hilarious or terrifying."

"well, I suppose you could call it hilarious. But it isn't terrifying"

"Like?"

"Like, now I have to renovate the other bedroom. It isn't much but you'd be surprised the amount of fights it has caused between Me and Tarika."

"You two know how to fight with each other? I'm surprised."

Abhijeet rolled his eyes and continued "then there's the keep sharp objects of or reach thing. Even though he's too small for that, Tarika would go hyper over it."

"Wives go hyper over everything" Daya replied dryly.

"Whatever. And you don't get to spend alone in time with your wives."

"Now that's a problem."

"and since she's so busy with the baby we've got to do the work cause he can't live without Tarika."

" a competition eh?"

"and then feeding him, cleaning him, patting him to sleep, that's new too"

"Patting him to sleep? You pat him to burp. You rock him to sleep"

"oh no no, Daya, he won't even close his eyes if you rock him. You need to pat him." Abhijeet insisted.

Daya just raised his eyebrows.

" and then the unsleepable nights" Abhijeet continued.

"thats new?" Daya snickered

Abhijeet rolled his eyes.

"Adi insists on sleeping in the day and waking in the night for some apparent reason. Even though Tarika forces me to sleep at that time it's pretty had to do so."

"so _that's_ why you practically fall asleep on your desk."

"and the worse part is that Tarika gets all jittery in the morning and scream her head of at the slightest of things."

"really? I doubt that"

They hear a sound of a baby crying and Abhijeet rushed to his bedroom before Daya even registered what happened. He watched as Abhijeet quietened him down and brought a lukewarm bottle of milk for him to suck on.

They stayed quite for a while.

"But you know, whatever consequences follow, after Tarika, Adi is the best rhing that happened to me."

"Daya gave a Bemused smile as he got up to leave, seeing Tarika come out of the bedroom.

"I thought I heard Adi crying?" she said to no one in particular. Daya gave her a smile motioned her towards Abhijeet and left saying a bye to the three of them, out of which no one payed attention and left with a smile.

 **One week later**

Daya came home at night, tired. As dhe served him dinner, Daya noticed Shreya looking excited about something. After awhile in their bedroom, Shreya said,

"Daya I've wanted to tell you something for a while now, I um, I'm Pregnant?"

As soon as these words hit home, Abhijeet's wordd started haunting him. He gave her a half grin, and said "Really, that's great!" and went to the balcony, leaving Shreya to think, "what happened to him?"

She doesn't know, but we do. Don't we?

Okay I know this was totally illogical and I seriously messed this up but this is it. Please leave your views on this story in the reviews

:)

:)


End file.
